


Pericarditis

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean, Needles, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: It was just a fever. It shouldn't have ended with Dean being rushed to hospital.





	Pericarditis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Dean with cardiac tamponade.

“Dean? Dean!”

This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was just a fever. A virus that would clear up in a few days. It shouldn’t have ended with Dean gasping for breath and a mad drive to the hospital.

“What’s happening?”

Sam watches, his own heart in his throat as his brother is wheeled on a gurney through too-bright hospital hallways, doorways and faces rushing past in a blur. No-one answers his question. All attention is on Dean, motionless and pale. He lost consciousness a few minutes ago.

“Sir, you can’t be in here.”

Sam tries to follow, but a doctor steps in his way. Young. Blue scrubs. Blonde hair. Maybe brown. He isn’t really paying attention.

“That’s my brother…” He watches as Dean is wheeled through a set of double doors with glass windows. Snatches of urgent voices ring in his ears.

_“Acute pericarditis…cardiac tamponade…need to drain…”_

He can’t make out any more as he’s pushed firmly away, panic rising in his chest. The gurney carrying Dean recedes further.

“We’re doing all we can for him, but you need to wait here,” a voice says.

The last thing Sam can make out is the sight of a terrifyingly long needle being pushed into his brother’s chest.


End file.
